AddOn Studio for World of Warcraft History
Release history for AddOn Studio 2010. Home and Download: AddOn Studio 2010, Support: Issue Tracker and Forums and AddOn Studio 2010 Documentation, Twitter: @AddonStudio2010 Release History Latest changes. Release 3.0.20513.0 (5/13/2012) Lua Editor: * Fix for rare editor freezing on incomplete Lua return statement. * Fix for Intellisense word completion error, on enter key if already matching but not selected. * Fix for regression where function completion tooltips not showing. * Performance and stability improvements in Lua parser. FrameXML: * Fix for ToolBox not working on Windows XP after AddOn Studio update * Fix for crashing on unregistered WoW install Project: * Updated repository support * Minor fixes for project load and unload General: * New AddOn Studio option for custom WoW install location * Tutorial file size cleanup * General performance improvements Notes: * The new custom WoW install location option is important for those with both Trial and Retail installs as the content *is* different, or for testing Preview and Current versions, etc... The old behavior was for AddOn Studio to use the wow registry entry to automatically locate and use wow for content, with no way to disable or change this behavior. The Custom Deploy Location setting still allows to deployment to a different base install location, even if the new wow location option is set. The Custom ToolKit Location option still allows the addition of a blizzard toolkit content location, searched before the base wow location. The custom deploy location is no longer a part of the compound search path, as the base wow install path can be changed, and could otherwise make for a confusing and fickle content set when editing for some workflows. These more flexible options also allow for the possibility of deploying to another machine running wow for testing without the cost of pulling content for editing over the wire, or conversely using a shared networked toolkit and base install with a local deploy for functional testing, or testing/content location to/from another platform like OSX or other VMs, and so on... * Version 20513 is the first version to fully support complex, large scale, professional level, multi system, multi platform, and multi user workflows, with remote, group, and IDE automation support, via file system and / or source control system. Release 3.0.20413.0 (4/13/2012) Project: * Minor update for AnkhSVN integration. * Download/create project from SVN repository General: * Import cleanup * Minor fixes to Lua documentation Release 3.0.20219.0 (2/19/2012) Project: * Update to AnkhSVN 2.3 from 2.1 (where 2.3 is the one supporting the new SVN working copy format). FrameXML: * Fix for WoW content bug, where 'center' was used on 'AlignV' attribute in one of the WoW 4.3 frames. * Fix for WoW content MPQ format changes and new wow loader ~4.3. Release 3.0.10817.0 (8/17/2011) Project: * Cosmetic issues with project properties UI. Lua Editor: * Performance improvements for Intellisense and general Lua parsing. * Fixed regression introduced in 3.0.10804.0 for Lua documentation table lookups for Intellisense FrameXML: * Force XML population of Slider 'MinValue' when '0'; support unusual case for 'min' and 'max' having no default value in WoW. Release 3.0.10804.0 (8/04/2011) Project: * Performance improvements. * Renaming folders containing files that start with '.' like '.pkginfo'. Lua Editor: * Modern fully-featured block and line comment and uncomment * Modern fully-featured auto indent * Whole doc and selection auto-formatting * Run code (right-click context menu launches selection in lua console) * Intellisense now follows the whole Curse style (and normal) toc, include and source dependancies properly * Intellisense and parser now follows "x = x or { ... }" assuming 'x' is a table * Table declarations now provide proper intelisense completion lists down any number of levels * Field and other declarations will show original declaration value in intellisense as constant literal value * Automatic cross file and project Intellisense * Proper handling of much more difficult Lua language cases for intellisense * Much more... Lua Console: * Newly modernized, integrated Lua (and Windows Command Console) 'immediate' window * Now with Lua 5.1.2 (with WoW extensions and compatible compilation) * Command-line history, full window copy paste, "run code" support, etc... * Easy console session switching and restart, and persistant sessions across hiding/showing the window. WowBench: * WowBench Reloaded (yes, not kidding... really) * Supports both 4.x and 3.0.3+ toolkit and code bases. * Project and context aware sessions, loading the currently active AddOn project * Retains old style event feedback and all of the old wonderful test bench environment * "Lint" like warnings and errors when processing XML and Lua code, and with full Lua compiler error and warning feedback. * One button, context aware, session rebuilds and restarts * Much much more... Release 3.0.10617.0 (6/17/2011) Project: * More performance improvements. * Project properties stabalized much more over v1 and v2. Lua Editor: * Lua console working again mostly, including partially working wowbench * Console window direct access from Debug > Windows menu * Wowbench contextual start from context menu in lua editor Right-click > Run Code. Release 3.0.10611.0 (6/11/2011) Project: * General performance and stability improvements. Lua Editor: * improved support for non-WoW and non-Game specific Lua APIs, such as Corona * improved editor resposiveness * improved file locking symentics with additional performance and should now play better with external tools Intellisense: * Revamped Intellisense code sense and documentation, and much more complete and correct Descriptions * API documentation details and remarks shown inline with Intellisense descriptions. * Now tracks correctly for globals across WoW